


Through The Woods

by NothingButSpice



Series: Through The Woods [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingButSpice/pseuds/NothingButSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean's lives have never been normal by any means, but their lives are flipped upside down when they are transported to the fairy tale world of the Grimm Kingdoms. Now their already complicated situation is made worse when Sam is bitten by a dying wolf and the return of a certain annoying fallen angel, who is determined to make Sam his forever once again. Will they ever make it home? Or will they be trapped in this dark world where fairy tales are far from the innocent little children's tales we remember? Book One</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yet Another Dead End

The hunt was not going well. At all.  
Sam and Dean Winchester had spent the last three days trying to track yet another cursed object, a magic mirror that had been sending people God-knows-where by some yet unknown means, and kept running into dead ends. Every time they thought they had the mirror, it had struck and vanished, sold to some hapless fellow who was bound to become the next missing person. The frustration and agitation was getting to them both, the tension between them growing thick enough to be cut with a knife. "This is the third damn place we've looked for that fucking mirror, and, what do you know, it's gone! Again!" The older hunter fumed as he and the taller man left an antique shop, where the mirror had last been spotted. It had been there for weeks before sending the shop owner's grandmother hurtling through time. Of course, nobody blamed the ancient mirror and it was sold to some wealthy doctor collector in North Dakota three days before the brothers got there. Sam was silent as he climbed into the rugged old Impala's front passenger seat, ignoring his brother's rants as he mulled over the recent events, what they knew about the mirror, and possible solutions. The obvious answer to prevent the mirror from sending anymore people away was to break the mirror, but finding it was posing a bigger problem than he at first expected. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed they were stopped in front of a motel and Dean was standing by his door until the older hunter yelled in his face. "Sammy!" The younger man jumped, blinking rapidly as he looked around, before remembering where they were. "Come on, day dreams, we need to get some shut eye before we check out the Doc's place." Dean patted the roof of the car a few times before turning and walking away, knowing full well the young hunter would follow eventually now that he was paying attention. Sam sighed, shaking his head slowly as he climbed out of the Impala. The crisp spring air hit his face, filled with the sounds and smells of the city.  
Instead of going to the room and getting some sleep like Dean ordered, the young Winchester took a walk, looping the motel and the block surrounding several times. It was Sam's fifth time around when something peculiar caught his eye. It was the mirror, leaned up against an old oak tree right across the street. The hunter cautiously crossed the street and approach the mirror. He knew he should go get Dean, but he had to make sure it was the right mirror. Upon a quick inspection, being wary of seeing his reflection, he inspected the mirror and found the crest marking that this was, in fact, the mirror they sought. Now that the hunter could see it up close and not in a photograph, he easily saw why so many people had purchased the item. It's frame was thick wood, carved in intricate designs and painted over in liquid gold. The glass of the mirror itself shone despite being hundreds of years old and spending much of that time locked in a safe box. It may have been the magic of the spell tempting him to take a peek or it may have just been Sam's fascination and love of the finer things in life, things that Dean would never understand, but, despite the dangers, he knelt down and gazed into the mirror, his green eyes meeting those of his reflection. What he saw made him gasp, but by then, it was too late.  
Dean paced back and forth in his motel room, anxiously turning his phone over in his hands. The doctor's place was a dud. The mirror had been stolen hours after the doctor got it to his place, and no one was missing or had witnessed what the mirror could do. But that didn't matter now. What mattered to the worried hunter was reaching his brother. The young hunter never came into the room last night and had been absent all day. Castiel, a small but rather serious angel friend of the Winchesters, popped in every now and then, doing what he could to help the hunter but it wasn't enough. "I'm sure he's fine, Dean." The blue-eyed man said, doing his best to sound reassuring but it didn't work. When the human said nothing, Cas disappeared to look again, this time widening his search area. The dirty blonde human opened his cell phone and dialed another of Sam's many phone numbers, pressing the plastic device to his ear as he walked out of the motel room, flipping it shut when he once again got voice mail. "Think, Dean, think." He muttered, slowly strolling along the shaded sidewalk, hands shoved in his pockets as he tried to come up with a solution. He didn't know why, but he had a nagging, won't-go-away-no-matter-what feeling in the back of his mind that the cursed mirror was somehow behind Sam's disappearance. Unknowingly following the same path his brother did the night before, Dean walked in circles around the block, soon accompanied by Cas. The angel tried to talk with the hunter but all attempts at conversation failed miserably, the human's mind too focused on his task to speak. "Dean." Cas said, his voice gruff. The Winchester ignored him and was prepared to keep walking when the angel grabbed the back of his jacket and yanked the human back to where he stood, his serious gaze focused across the street.  
"What, Cas? You got my attention." Dean growled, wrenching himself free of the angel's grip. The man said nothing, just raised one arm and pointed to a wooded area across the street. "I can see the mirror." He stated, lowering his arm as he started off, Dean, confused but curious, following close behind him. "The mirror?" The human began, disbelief in his voice, "As in the magic mirror, the one we've been chasing for 3 days now?" Cas nodded, walking on for a little while before stopping at the edge of a clearing. To Dean, the clearing didn't look like much, just a wide treeless area full of white, blue, pink, and purple flowers. In the middle, however, was what interested him. The mirror, as clean and pristine as the day it was made, was hanging from the trunk of a large oak tree. Dean chuckled and started towards the mirror, but Cas grabbed the back of his jacket and held him in place. "Remember, Dean, if we look into the mirror, we will be lost. Forever." The angel said in a low voice, almost as if he were afraid someone might be listening, glancing at the tree. Dean cocked his head at the man, giving him an 'Do-you-think-I'm-stupid' look. After a moment or two, the angel released the hunter and followed close behind as he walked up to the mirror. The dirty blonde human looked every where but directly at the glass, searching for some way to tell where it was sending everyone and how. But there was nothing, nothing but the same old crest that nobody recognized. "Dean!" Sam's voice echoed in the older brother's ears. It sounded as if it were coming from the glass of the mirror itself. "Dean, help!" The older Winchester couldn't help but look directly at the glass, seeing Sam as he ran through a dark forest, followed close behind by men on foot with crossbows and swords. His clothes were torn and his hair was shaggier than Dean remembered, and he had a more rugged, primal look to him, but it was definitely his brother and he was in trouble. "Dean, no!" Cas yelled, grabbing onto Dean's jacket but it was too late. Suddenly both men saw a blinding white light and they too were sucked into the world of the mirror.


	2. Something Magical

The soft sound of birds singing and water trickling filtered through Dean's unconcious mind, slowly drawing him back to the world. His green eyes slowly fluttered open, gazing straight at the treetops swaying above him, and a patch of the bluest sky the blonde had ever seen. Birds flew above him, their song filling the air. The hunter carefully sat up, looking at the startling sight around him. It was clear he wasn't at the clearing anymore. A brook trickled beside him, flowing in soft turns and gentle slopes until it was out of sight. Dean stood up, eyes wide. The forest surrounding him was beautiful, everything was the brightest, deepest, most vibrant color they could possibly be. Dragonflies of shimmering blues and purples darted this way and that above the water's surface, hovering in place for barely a moment before zipping off. Everything had an almost magical feel to it, so lush and alive. "What the hell?" The blonde breathed, slowly stepping away from the great tree, at the base of which he had woken up. His gaze wandered over the scene before him, before settling on an odd shaped lump a little ways up the stream. Dean stared at it for a long while, before his eyes widened in shock and he ran over to it, falling to his knees beside's Cas' unconcious body. "Cas?" He said, slowly rolling the limp angel over onto his back. The small brunette stirred, wincing before slowly opening his eyes. "Dean?" He groaned as the blonde helped him to a sitting position.  
"Where are we?" Dean asked, looking over his shoulder. Castiel followed his gaze, looking around the meadow. "We're wherever that mirror sent us. You weren't supposed to look at the mirror, Dean." The angel said, a scolding tone to his serious voice. The blonde rolled his eyes as he helped Cas to his feet. He knew that. They all knew that. But he just couldn't help himself. "Enough about what I should and should not have done," Dean said, releasing the angel's arm. "How do we find Sam?" Cas looked at him funny, a confused look on his face. "I thought you were ask how do we get back." He said, straightening his tan trench coat. "After we find Sam." The blonde corrected, pulling his gun out from the back of his pants, making sure it had bullets in it. He didn't know how much good they would do here, but it was better to be on the safe side and make sure. He started walking away, following the stream, Cas following close behind. "What are you doing?" Cas asked. "We need to find Sam and get out of this wood. Keep walking in any direction and we're bound to find somebody or at least a way out." The blonde answered, green eyes scanning the forest ahead. Everything was a dark shade of green, a velvety blanket of grass and moss covering the ground. There weren't a whole lot of hiding spots, but Dean didn't want to take any risks.   
They walked for hours until Cas put his hand out in front of Dean and stopped him. "What, Cas?" The blonde asked, more than a little annoyed. Instead of answering, the serious angel raised his arm and pointed. Dean followed his gaze, eyes widening when he saw the familiar mop of dark brown hair peek out from behind a tree. "Sam?" The blonde called, waiting anxiously. It was a few minutes before he heard the responding "Dean?" as his brother stepped out from behind the tree. "Sammy!" Dean said, handing Cas his gun before running off to envelope the taller Winchester in a hug. "You're okay." The brunette chuckled, hugging his brother back before pulling away. "Of course, I'm okay." Sam said, smiling at the older Winchester. "You looked in the mirror too, I'm guessing." Dean nodded, taking his gun back from Cas who joined them, disabling it before putting it back in it's place at the small of his back. "What did you see?"  
"You in trouble." The blonde said simply, shaking his head. "You were being chased by these guys with crossbows, the whole medieval army sort of deal." He said, eyeing his brother carefully. With the exception of some dirt spots and a few scratches, Sam looked the same as before. Clean-shaven, his hair moderately short. None of the shaggy, wild look Dean had seen in the mirror. "What did you see?" He found himself asking, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he really had a chance to think about it. Immediately, Sam stiffened, his blue-green eyes darting everywhere, never once looking directly at Dean as he answered. "Nothing important." The tall brunette shoved his hands inside his pant's pockets, trying to play it off as if it were nothing, but Dean noticed the change and knew something was up. "Are you sure about that?" The blonde pushed, watching Sam closely. The brunette gave him a funny look. "Yes. Of course, I'm sure. It was nothing." He said quickly, too quickly for Dean's liking but he decided not to push the subject any further at the moment. "Okay then." He said, dismissing the subject. "You wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?" Sam scrunched his eyebrows. "No. I just got here maybe thirty minutes ago. If that. What?" He asked, noticing the look Dean was giving him. "You've been gone for a day, at least." The tall brunette raised his eyebrows, humming in surprise. "Huh, doesn't feel like it. Maybe time doesn't work here like it does back home." He said with a shrug, earning a pointed glare from Dean before the older hunter stormed off, Sam and Cas following close behind.   
The sun was just beginning to set when Dean stopped. "Damn it." He grumbled, staring up at the treetops in distaste. "It's getting dark so we're gonna have to sleep here tonight." He said, turning to his companions. Sam nodded, patting Cas on the shoulders. "We're gonna see if we can find some wood for a fire. God knows what roams these woods at night." The tall brunette said, glancing at the trees, a wary look in his green eyes. There was something out there. He could feel it. And if what he saw in the mirror was true, their lives were about to get seriously screwed.


End file.
